Love Has No Boundaries
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Rated for later language.
1. losses, findings, and a new home

Love has no boundaries

By chikara-yuy

Okay now this is my story. I hope you like it I am working on the second chapter as soon as this is posted!  
Also I really want reviews on it. Any amount and as I say on all my stories. If you don't like don't read.  
Also check out my friend Black-angel-001's stories. Their great.  
I do not own Gundam wing but I do own my characters Yume, Kuri, And Kairi, I also own their mother.

* * *

A young woman rushed about the room she was gathering up her kids.  
Alarms all about the house were going off.  
"What's going on mommy?"

"Its okay sweetheart nothing's wrong."

The woman picked up two of her three children and ran to the back of the house, as soon as she opened the door a familiar voice greeted her.  
"Good evening pilot 06." The woman glared him and set down her two daughters.  
"Yume take the twins and run now."

Doing as she was told the little girl grabbed their hands and ran from her mother and the strange man.

* * *

Only a few weeks later

Yume punched the first kid. Others swarmed in.  
Yume fought them all off. she was angry. No strike that she was pissed.  
Just as Yume hit the ground from one of the taller kids hitting her A tall form showed in the doorway.  
The man walked over and picked the kids off of Yume throwing them 'gently' to the side.  
"Out now. I'll deal with you boys later."

As soon as the boys disappeared out the door, the man turned to Yume who was now standing. Two forms came from behind both sniffling and crying,  
Duo knelt down and looked the 10-year-old in the eye.  
"I don't know if your stupid or a little out of it." He stated.  
Before the little girl could speak he was up and wetting a washcloth at a nearby sink.  
Then he was back at her side washing the blood from her face. When he completed that task he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tissues, which he handed to the sniffling twins.

"What started it?" He asked.  
"Those idiots were badmouthing my sisters and my mom, so I-"

"So you thought you'd teach em' a lesson." He finished smiling.  
Yume stared at him in shock. 'How did he know?' Duo saw the expression and knew what she was thinking. He laughed.  
The twins began smiling comforted by the sound.  
Duo stared into Yume's eyes suddenly serious.  
Yume put her hands on her hips. "What? Now your gonna tell me not to fight again?"

Duo stood scratching his head staring at the ceiling. "Well actually I was gonna tell you that been there done that and got the bruises to prove it but if you prefer that... then-" Yume's eyes grew wide "Um, no that's okay." Duo started to think fast. This kid reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on whom.  
Days later

Duo continued to visit Yume and the twins a.k.a. Kuri and Kairi.  
He always had a treat for them.  
One day when he came duo took Yume aside.  
"Yume I want to ask ya something. So listen and hear me out kay?"  
Yume nodded her respect for Duo having grown.  
"Ah well this is hard to explain..." Yume politely interrupted him "Well if its hard to explain don't explain just say it."

Duo laughed at her straight forwardness. She was always so blunt and to the point!  
"All right then we will do it your way."

"I want you to come and live with me you know adoption." Yume's first reaction was surprise then a blissful happiness.  
That changed when she figured that Duo said her not the twins.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"I can't leave the twins here they'd never make it on their own."

"Who said we were going to leave the twins here? That would be like sending them to their deaths." Yume spoke "But you said-"

"I said you meaning meaning yourself, Kuri, and Kairi."  
Yume stared at him. "You really mean it?" she asked.  
"Would I lie to you kid?" Yume smiled and jumped up hugging Duo around his middle.  
Duo laughed and picked her up the twins who had been nearby came over and Yume signaled to be put down.  
Yume looked at her younger siblings. "You guys Duo wants to adopt us what dya say?" The twins smiled and in stereo effect said.  
"SURE WE LOVE D-CHAN!" Duo one again laughed and then knelt down and picked the kids up, letting Yume walk beside him.  
"Well if you guys like me I am sure you will like my friends cause I live whit them."

"Will they like us?"

"I am sure that they will."

* * *

Okay first chapter done. And I have to say finally! I have had this up on the clipboard forever.  
So I really want get the second up soon but that alas depends on reviews.  
So R&R!


	2. meetings and problems

Love has no boundaries

By Chikara-Yuy

I am sorry I took so long to get this out.

You won't believe how much I have had to do!!

I had get stuff ready for my sister's wedding with my mum, a fieldtrip to the international food festival and study for tests not to mention look for Christmas presents. But alas I am again sorry and hope you like the second chapter I have worked so hard on.

also to those who have reviewed thank you!! I am so happy you like this.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Duo looked into his review mirror to see the girls asleep in the back seat. He smiled Yume was sitting in between the twins and the twins were leaning on her. They looked so cute that way. Duo pulled into Quatre's driveway and got out quietly he then walked around and opened the door to the backseat. As he was pulling Kuri out, he heard someone come up behind him. "Duo why do you have three kids with you?"

Duo turned to see Quatre standing there and answered "Hey will you get Yume out so I can get Kairi? I'll have to tell you the answer to that when we get inside though."

Quatre gently took Yume out and Duo leaned in again and pulled Kairi out. They then walked up the driveway quietly carrying the sleeping children.

Once inside Duo looked to Quatre and said we need to find rooms for them.

Quatre sighed and led Duo to some guest rooms in the first one they laid Yume and the one next to it connected to it so they laid the twins in that room. After making sure the twins and Yume were comfortable, Duo followed Quatre out to the living room to answer his friend's questions.

After his explanation Trowa came in and looked to them having just come in he suspected that Quatre was lecturing Duo about instigating Wufei again but had found himself a bit wrong footed. He had heard part of their conversation and the part he had gotten was that Duo had adopted three kids and not just kids he had adopted girls.

Before Trowa could ask his question to the two Duo interrupted them. Before more questions are stated, "I suggest that we get some things for Yume and the girls so they don't get bored?"

Thus the shopping day from hell would begin after the girls woke up.

Of course poor Heero and Wufei were going to be dragged along on this as soon as they got back.

Then a bellow of pain shook Quatre from his thoughts he raced up the stairs behind Duo and noticed that Yume was in the hallway and that the voice they had heard was their friend Wufei.

Yume was glaring at Wufei and was listing to him as if thinking. Duo walked over to her and Quatre walked over to Wufei as if to shut him up.

"Now just what happened here?" asked Trowa. Wufei answered this question "That brat woman kicked me." Trowa raised an eyebrow and turned to the kid. Yume glanced at wufei ignoring Trowa for a minute.

"I am not a woman I am a girl I am nowhere near the age to be a woman yet, and if you don't stop calling me that I'll kick you again and next time I it won't be in the knee." She then turned to trowa who was fighting to not smirk and slowly loosing.

"My name's Yume. What's yours?"

Duo picked her up and said "This here is Trowa he and the blonde is Quatre and the one you kicked and jus threatened is Wufei."

Yume as she was set back down by Duo bowed her head to them and said "I am Yume Ravenoak."

Quatre smiled at her. "Are you hungry Yume?" he asked her. Yume gave a nod and a smile and she followed Qautre to the kitchen.

Duo and the others followed.

"Maxwell just how are you going to explain to Yuy that you got a kid?" Duo shrugged and watched as Yume looked to Trowa smiling and asked him something.

He blinked and looked from her to Wufei and back. "Maxwell do you have a problem?" said Wufei irratblely. Duo had been watching him since they had entered the kitchen. Yume was happily eating a sandwich Quatre had made her and was watching them intently. After she finished her sandwich she left the kitchen and the arguing duo didn't even notice her.

-----------------------

What will happen what kind of havoc will Yume cause wandering about the Winner mansion?

End chapter 2!!

I know this is short but hey after a long wedding and a lot of tests I did get enough time to finish this chapter! I hope you liked it.

Oh and I am trying to think of a nick name she can use for the guys the twins will have nicknames two so if you have an idea tell me!!

R&R!!


	3. shopping experiences and questions

Love has no boundaries

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know I only posted the second chapter a few days ago but I HAD to put this one up.

Thanks for the reviews!!

I find this funny as hell and I hope you will too!

------------------------------------

The two after it seemed like hours ended their argument and the twins had awakened.

Quatre who then noticed one child missing pointed this out to Duo.

"GAH!" shouted Duo and he quickly ran through the house to find her. It was just his luck that the child had found the computer and was currently typing away on it. Duo watched her child-like fingers fly over the keyboard. before he could stoop to read it though it all diappeared and looked at him.

Duo halted at that look and tried to figure out were he had seen soon giving up he picked her up and took her back to the kitchen.

Laterthey took them shopping to get the regular kid nesseties.

After getting clothes, bedclothes, toys etc Yume led them to the bookstore.

A chant rose from her, which had the guys wondering if they should have let her eat that ice cream from earlier.

"Books, books, books!! Yay!!" Chanted the ten-year-old.

Quatre for the fear of his health as well as sanity stayed outside the store. Yume wandered about the aisles and the twins stayed with Duo to look at the picture books. Wufei who had unwillingly accompanied them didn't see her enter the adult section. Yume picked up a small book and scanned through it. she paused on a certain page frowning slowly she made her way back to Duo and Wufei still trying to figure something out. Tapping lightly on Duo's leg she tried to get his attention. Duo turned and looked down at her.

"Duo-chan what does this word mean?"

Duo put his hands on his knees and leaned forward scanning the page. "What word?" he questioned.

"That really long one." She tapped her finger on it for emphasis. Duo stared at it for a few seconds studying it. Slowly he straightened himself and started slapping at Wufei's arm. Wufei turned to him. "What Maxwell?" Duo grabbed Wufei's collar and dragged him down so he could see the word in question. Wufei's face went from tan to pale in a matter of seconds. "Uh…what about it?"

Yume frowned harder. She then repeated her earlier question. "Uh…um.."

Wufei started. He looked at the girl who was watching him intently. "Um… it means arm wrestling?" he said after a blink. She gave him a puzzled look "Are you sure?" she didn't really believe either of the two.

"Yeah. Said Duo "of course we are." Yume walked off to put the book back. After he was sure she was gone Duo turned to Wufei. "What Maxwell?" questioned the Chinese man. "What does that word actually mean?"

Wufei shook his bowed head. "Shut up Maxwell."

Yume came backwith a box of thick looking books.

Wufei took them from her and noticed it was a set of two different series. Lord of the rings and Harry Potter. He raised a brow to her. "Are you sure you can even read this little woman?"

Yume rolled her eyes, "What you think your little brain could possibly understand this little man?"

Duo choked back his laughter wisely and went get the twins.

Soon enough they were back outside and leaving the store. Quatre stopped on the way back at mcdonalds and they decided to take the food home to eat.

When they reached the Winner mansion Wufei and Duo got thier purchases, and took them inside.

When he got them to the kitchen and set out the food the children began eating. Quatre quietly sipped on his cola.

"Quatre-san?"

"Hm?"

"What does making-out mean?"

Duo and Wufei both paled as they had walked in as she asked that.

Quatre on the other hand who had been sipping his drink spat it out across the table at the ten-year-old's question.

"What?!"

Yume looked for an explanation from the sputtering blonde.

While he tried to find an answer to her questions the two twins sneaked off and went unoticed by the older boys.

-----------------------

okay here is the third chapter! hope you like I had fun writing it.

R&R!


	4. privcay, storms, and pictures

Love has no boundaries

By Chikara-Yuy

sorry it took me so long to type this and put it up writer's block is a pain in the behind.

-over my shoulder a pile of dust and three sledge hammers can be seen two broken.-

To those of you who have been waiting for this chapter sorry I took so long!

he he he...anywho I hope you like this chapter! R&R!

------------------------

The twins wandered down a hallway and entered a small room, a lap top laid on the desk and shelves above it were laden with books. Kairi hopped on top of the desk and began pulling out books, looking at the titles then tossing them over her shoulder into a neat pile on the bed Kuri started to press buttons on the lap top giggling at the blinking lights

.They continued like this for a long time until Heero walked into the room. It took him a second to register exactly what was taking place, and even less time for him to act. With swift movements he managed to grab his laptop from one twin, then neatly catch the book being thrown by the other twin. after placing the book on the bed he grabbed her wrist preventing her from tossing any more volumes. She looked up at him her eyes wide with fear, her twin sister not knowing what to do. "What are you doing in my room." He said emotionlessly.

Kuri screamed, and her twin joined in.

Yume busted into the room and kicked him in the kneecap. Heero grunted and that was the only acknowledgement he made. Yume glared up at him defiantly. Her body language clearly asked him why he had not yet released her sister. Heero glared down at her. "And you are?"

"Her older sister now let her go." Stated the ten-year-old.

Heero regarded the little girl he had in his grip. She looked like she wanted to cry but also didn't want to let the tears fall. He looked over his shoulder at the other little girl, same expression but with a little more defiance and rebellion. His attention returned to the oldest. "Why?"

"You are scaring her."

"She has a reason to be scared, I don't like people touching my things much less invading my personal area."

"and you think she knew this? She's three."

"Old enough to know she shouldn't just burst into closed rooms."

"But the door was open." Said the little girl in the chair.

"I find that highly unlikely unless someone else opened the door."

Duo who had been watching this with the others cleared his throat. Heero looked over at him. "Uh, I left the door open."

"Well that explains everything."

Heero lifted Kairi off the desk and onto the floor. Kairi went to the protection of her older sister her twin following. Heero looked down at all three of the children. "Get out."

"Um…Duo-chan said we live here too."

"Well, did that braided-baka mention anything about invading other people's privacy?"

"Um…No he didn't…but it was them not me and they're three."

"Yet again old enough to know better."

"Okay let's go." Quatre stated taking Yume by the hand and leading her and the twins out of the room, Wufei and Trowa following.

Heero watched Duo leave after them then closed the door. He spent an hour fixing his lap top and putting his books back on their shelves. Then he placed a lock on his door.

Heero then went to find Duo, Duo at the time was tucking in Yume when Heero walked into the room.

Heero is about to say something but Duo shook his head and put a finger to his lips in a quieting gesture and motioned him into the hallway and closed Yume's door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I adopted Yume, Kuri, and Kairi."

"Okay, Why?"

Duo leaned against the wall casual like, placing his hands behind his head he laughed a little. "They kinda reminded me of me and someone else…though I can't think of who."

"And this prompted you to adopt three small children."

"Oh, I dunno I guess I wanted to hear three kids laughing."

"Well, that's where you come in Duo."

"It's not the same thing. It's hard for me to explain I just did and they are not going back."

"I never said they were." Heero then walked away.

Yume breathed quietly, deep in sleep. The howling wind and pounding rain didn't bother her at all. In fact, it lulled her into sleep. It wasn't until she felt something crawling through her sheets that she woke up slightly. Thunder clapped and she heard the muffled shrieks of her younger siblings. They curled up beside her, trembling.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked through her veil of sleep.

"The storm is scary. We don't like it," Kuri replied. Kairi nodded, then snuggled deeper into her older sister.

"Well, it isn't that bad…" Just as she spoke, an especially bad clap of thunder and an especially bright bolt of lightning went off. All three girls screamed and took off running, stumbling through tangled bedsheets and over each other. Once out the door and in the hall, the trio took to the nearest door, opened it, and jumped into the bed. Someone groaned as they covered themselves completely with the blankets.

It didn't take long for Heero to come to. Being a light sleeper naturally did that to a person. In instant reaction, he reached for the gun under his pillow, the safety clicking off. His eyes quickly scanned the room for intruders, then saw the shivering mass of sheets and blankets. Cautiously he reached out, yanked the things away, then aimed. The shrieks and screams of 'Please don't eat us' reached his ears. He relaxed but it wasn't visible to the children. He put the safety back on, then put it back under his pillow.

"What did I tell you about coming into my room?"

Yume looked at him almost sheepishly. Almost. "We're sorry, but the twins got scared and then they ran off, and then I had to chase them, and then…"

Heero held up a hand, silencing her. "Enough, I didn't ask for a narrative. I just want to know if any of what I said earlier managed to sink in." Thunder again sounded. The girls ducked, one actually reachign for and clinging to him. He couldn't tell which one it was, it was too dark.

"Go back to your own rooms," he began. Before he could figure out what was going on, the outlines of the girls were gone. He heard scrambling from underneath the bed, excited and terrified whisphers, and the thumping of heads and feet and hands against the bed frame. Keeping his temper under check, he kneeled on the floor. Three pairs of feet stuck out. He grabbed two pairs of ankles, pulled and put the shocked children on the bed. He did the same for the other one. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Explain to me why you can't go terrorize any of the others."

"This was the closest room," Kairi said simply, thumb going in mouth. He groaned.

"Fine, take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"What?" Yume said, startled. "But, Mr. Meany, you can't sleep on the floor. Besides, we'd still get scared. Mamma used to cuddle with us when we were scared."

"I. Don't. Do. Cuddling." He replied evenly.

The next morning, Duo walked into Heero's room, intending to ask if he had seen the girls, but shut his mouth after letting it hang open in complete, total, and utter shock.

In Heero's bed, Yume was leaning on Heero, sleeping peacefully, Kuri following Yume's example, and Kairi laying in Heero's lap, drooling slightly but otherwise 'unconsious'. The Perfect Solider himself was leaning against the headboard, one arm around Kuri and the other keeping the blankets around the girls. Smiling to himself and thinking of what a nice family kind of picture they made, Duo quietly closed the door. Duo hid a small camera back into his pocket as he went back to his room...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I hoped you like it!

Please Review and come back again!


	5. How did you know my mama?

Love has no boundaries

by Chikara-Yuy

okies I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I worked hard on it and all so..yeah..

I thought it was cute.

-grins-

Heero: you made me seem soft.

Chikara: and?

Heero:...

Chikara: I do not own gundam wing.

* * *

Yume sighed to herself. She and her sisters after having woke up just after Heero, had decided to play hide n go seek. She decided to search the last room in the house, that happened to be Heero's. If they weren't in there they had to be outside. She walked in and looked around. Heero had apparently made his bed and straightened everything before leaving.

Well maybe now she could find out what made him so grumpy and mean. She looked around from her stance by the door and noticed a dust covered picture on the corner shelf by his desk. She walked over to it curiously everything else was well kept and dust free except this photo. She picked it up and sat in the desk chair, she then used the edge of her shirt to wipe off the dust.

It was a picture of all of the guys, Quatre and Trowa were standing in the back behind a bench, Heero was on the bench sitting, Duo was on the ground in front of the bench and Wufei standing on the other side of Duo beside the bench. But what caught her attention was the girl who was sitting on the bench with Wufei's hand on her shoulder and behind Duo with her arms around his neck grinning. All of them were dressed for the beach.

She noticed the tattoo on the girl's shoulder and screamed, loudly. A thudding of feet on the stairs was heard and Heero rushed into the room gun drawn Duo just behind him with his own and Wufei had his sword out, Trowa and Quatre just behind them.

Heero looked around from the way the kid had screamed he had expected a dead body, an assassin, or a robber at least but instead she was sitting in the chair staring at the picture in her hand.

"What's wrong kid?"

Yume looked up at him curiously and scared. "How do you have a picture of my mama?"

Heero blinked. "What?" he leaned over her shoulder after stepping behind her and his eyes widened. The others came over and looked at it the only other person she could have been talking about in that picture was Kari...but she was dead...right?

"What do you mean your mother?" asked Wufei almost in shock. Yume's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and she pointed at the girl in the picture. "She is my mama. How do you know her?"

"ACK!" yelled Wufei. "I am an uncle? Wait till I find the bastard that knocked her up..."

Heero watched her for a moment then looked at the guys. "Let me talk to her."

They all left and Duo looked at her again he was still in a tiny state of shock, so that was why she was familiar his 'sister's' daughter! -god this is weird.- duo thought closing the door behind him.

Heero pulled a tiny stool he had in his room over and sat down on it looking at Yume. "Where is your mother?" he asked.

Yume looked up from the picture. "I don't know. I can't remember much."

"Tell me what you do remember."

Yume nodded and looked down at the picture for a moment then back up at him Heero was surprised the look on her face was exactly like Kari's would have been when thinking hard on something.

"We moved a lot, we had just gotten to the new house a week ago. I was in my room playing with my sisters when lights started flashing and mama ran in. She then tried to take us outside. Big noises were coming from the lights."

Heero nodded. 'Alarms' his mind registered. "What happened then?"

Yume rubbed at the side of her head thinking. "We got to the door, and mama opened it a strange man was there, he said something to mama and she told us to run."

Heero frowned. So someone was after Kari..and had gotten her it looked like.

"What did he look like?"

"Old with a funny voice and white hair." said Yume. "and another guy was there too."

Heero nodded for her to continue. "He had long white hair it was shiny."

'Silver hair then' thought Heero.

"What did the man say to her?"

"He said..." Yume stopped for a moment thinking. "Hello 06."

Heero's thoughts were confirmed. Someone found out that she was a piolet and took her.

A scream sounded from outside that sounded like the twins.

Heero looked up at the same time as Yume ran out the door.

When Heero made it outside he ran towards the woods that was the only place that could conceal the kids. He hurried and found the twins crouched behind a bush.

"Where's Yume?" he asked crouching beside them. The twins looked over at a bush and Heero hurried that way. He looked around and heard a click from his left he turned to look and was about to drop his gun then go for the one in his shoe, when a blur jumped past him and into the bush.

A scream came from behind it and Heero jumped over it pointing the gun down at the young male.

He looked to see a dirty dog had pinned the guy. The twins appeared behind him with the rest of the guys who also had their guns out and the twins cried out and ran to the dog hugging it around the neck.

"Dory!"

Heero looked down at the dog surprised but didn't show it.

"Where is the kid?"

"Like I'll tell you."

Duo growled lowly in his throat. Heero smirked. "You do know that is a German Shepard can bite though guns right? Just think of what this one could do to you."

The guy's glance wavered over to the dog. "I ain't scared of no dogs."

Duo growled. "Hey dude you ever heard of Shinigami?"

The man looked at Duo like he was an idiot. "Yeah he was some crazy punk that destroyed things during the war."

"Well you are about to meet him if we don't get the answers we want."

"A brat like you is way to young to even know the guy he must be dead by now anyway."

Duo smirked. His violet eyes darkening. Trowa instinctively backed away as Duo walked off.

Heero kept his gun pointed on the guy, and told Dory to watch him. If the guy even twitch Dory gave him a warning growl. The girls stood back and Quatre took their hands. Not a second later deathscythe appeared and the guy on the ground came face to face with a glowing scythe. The male screamed and didn't move for fear of the gundam and the dog.

Duo swung at him and cut his shirt and left a deep cut in the ground between the man's feet. The gundam disappeared again and Duo came back just in time to see Heero straighten and knock the guy out with a swift kick to the head.

"A black limo, headed northeast, licence plate 02456." he stated. He then ran from the clearing leaving the guys to do the 'clean up'.

Heero jumped onto his motorcycle and cranked it quickly getting his helmet on in one smooth motion. After that he sped out of the garage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay cliff hanger I will be updating again soon I am kinda out of Idea's for this at the moment...sorry!

But I hoped you liked it! R&R please!


End file.
